The Asylum Series: Not Subject To Death
by TheAsylumSeries
Summary: Death Arrives For Many Unwilling Children Of Nightingale's Asylum, Except For A Boy, Alexander Redd. He Will Soon Learn That Divorce Isn't The Worst Thing Out There...
1. Prolouge

*****Author's Note:** **This is a novel and will eventually be sent to Scholastic when it is complete. Please leave your honest opinions. This novel will be released in chapters on . Every review helps and I am looking for notes. This story does not have Harry Pott****er or any of the movie characters in it; but it takes place in their world and will have reference to them from time-to-time (spells, locations, objects, etc.) I hope you enjoy!**

**Pro****logue**

In a distant land, deep into the earth, two men stood in a terribly lit room. They wore dark cloaks that covered most of them. One man looked around nervously for followers, while the other had a scowl on his face that was barely visible in the darkness.

"How many children are dead, Sebastian?" One of the men asked. His eyed glowed a blood-red. His raven-colored hair was slicked back against his head. His hand clutched a long black wand that had intricate designs on it; the end gleaming a dark green light. Sebastian made a noise in his throat; he hesitated to answer then other man.

"Tw-twenty-three, master." Sebastian stuttered. His green eyes glowed brightly in the dark; showing his master the uncertainty. There was a large, open wound across his neck, showing he had just survived something horrid.

"How did they die? It was an accident; I presume." His voice was dripping with venom. "I wouldn't enjoy having to send off more teachers to Azkaban! Would you, Sebastian?" His pitiful minion flinched; fear causing him to quake in his boots.

"Twas a wand failure; Charlie Ravencroft casted a killing curse and it rebounded against the whole class, including the teacher..I don't think anybody needs to go to…Azkaban..." Sebastian held his wand in two trembling hands. His master turned around. "Send the bodies to the Dementor's ocean. They shall rot there." He ordered, causing his minion to relax slightly. "Don't let the ministry hear about this or it's _you_ who's going to be dead next." Sebastian's eyes grew as large as they could and the tip of his wand glowed a bright red.

"Yes, Master. They shall never know." His master nodded curtly, still not pleased with this terrible news. He seemed worried in a way; as if very much depended on this. He gently lowered his wand onto the table.

"How many are left?" The master asked.

"Sixty-five kids, w-with ten in the honors class, sir" Sebastian stated. The man picked up a small sheet of paper. It had ripped edges and looked as if it was burned straight from the pages. "Send more children; if we don't have more by next Sunday..." He trailed off, leaving his minion to think of the unthinkable. His stomach churned, feeling a mixture of worry and pain. Sebastian quietly went out of the room and down a pitch black stair case. He quivered with fear as entered another room. He held his wand up to a large, eerie-looking door.

"Harmonia-Nectare-Passes" His wand made a subtle whistle, and the entire door lit up. It slowly creaked open, and out fell beautiful, velvet boxes of various colors. Sebastian reached out his hands took a box. His hand shook as he lifted it to the box's lid. He slowly pried it open, recealing exactly what he needed: a wand. He picked up a small card from the bottom.

Back in the office, the master still stood. It was as if all the blood in his body had froze over, and caused him to be stiff. With a wave of his wand, a sheet of paper appeared from nowhere. He took a seat in the large chair and pulled a quill out from the ink.

**Dear **_**Radagast,**_

** It has come to My Attention That Your Previous Letter May Be Correct. We Only Have Aro****und 60 Kids Left And We Promised The Ministry We Would Have Over 100! That is Why I Am Contacting You; I would simply Request That You Open All Previous Portkey's From Last Semester. Only open the three Largest Populated Ones, The Red Oaks Passage, The New**** York Sewer Passage, And Hell's Gateway Passage. **

** Thanks for your consideration,**

** Nightingale, Headmaster of the Asylum**


	2. Chapter One: A Bad Beginning

~A Bad Beginning~

A boy sat at park bench. The winter had Approached to quickly. Snow fell slowly and the whole park was empty. He was still. His Long Brown hair fell over his dark blue eyes. The world was silent. Not one car passed by. He slowly slid his hands into his pocket and reached for his phone. The time was 4:53 PM. Only 1 text was available, From: Zacharias, "Dude, and Where Are You? School Was So Boring Today!" He said to himself. He Replied, "I'm Just Thinking, I'll Be back tomorrow, Promise"

He Stood Up. His plaid Jacket dropped off snow onto the ground. He shivered quickly, and began to walk home. He walked slowly. Alexander's parents were not the average family. They Fought 24/7. About What You ask? the simplest things! They fight about what to eat for dinner, about what time to pick us up after school! All of the normal things! He walked up to the towns train tracks, a train was soon to be passing by, he waited. The train was one of the slowest he'd ever seen. the side of the train labeled two words, "COMMUNITY CHAMBERS" Everybody asked themselves what the Community Chambers were. Many people believed it was a factory where they made most of the train's engines and all. The trains end was in sight. it took roughly two minutes before it passed by.

He arrived back at the corner of his street. He slowly approached the house. The windmill in the front slowly spun. His dad promised him he would take it down for the winter. A pain hit his chest as he thought of his father. He wishes he never entered his family. He had never met his own family. His real dad was killed in a plane crash in 1997. Alexander was turning 15 next year. His birthday, September 3rd, 1996.

The Door Opened slowly as his hand pushed against the door. As he entered, the house became completely silent. "Hello! Anybody home?" Footsteps lingered closer every breath he took. in walked in through a dark doorway, another boy. "Its 'bout time you got back, mother's pissed! She's been calling you all day!" Alex Pulled The Phone From his pocket, "Look Nick, No Calls" Nicholas had Dark red hair, his eyes a light green. He was not pale, but somehow always tans. "Go find mom, she needs you to help her with some shit."

Alex left the room looking for some possible light. "And i reckon the lights are all off for what reason?" no reply echoed through the halls. he began to walk up the stairs. in a distance, he heard them fighting. He continued on. Alexander slowly turned the door handle. Then stopped. The fighting stopped. "Come in!" Yelled Alex's Mother. He Opened the Door And Walked In.

"Nick Said You Needed Me For something?" Said Alex in a Rude Tone, "The Roof, it has a huge chip in it. Go get the spackle from the garage and pour it over." his eyes opened wide, "Go on the Roof? Are you mad? Get Nick to do it he is older than me!" She crossed her arms, "Trying to make your brother do everything? He's going to college next year! Why should he do all the work? He's becoming a chef exchange student for France And China! He's paying our insurance as it is!"


End file.
